halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon:Requests for Administration/SPARTAN-118 (2)
Halo Fanon > Requests for Administration > SPARTAN-118 Relevant Links *Userpage *Talk page * * * Nomination I, Sona 'Demal, nominate SPARTAN-118 for administrator on Halo Fanon. Nominee, please accept or defer the above nomination below this line. I, SPARTAN-118, hereby accept the above nomination of administrator on Halo Fanon. Reason for Nomination I nominate SPARTAN-118 with many reasons, one of the more notable ones being that he is a very capable user. Ever since he joined Halo Fanon in 2007, he has been very active, and has contributed a number of high-quality articles to the wiki. This of course, isn't an important aspect for a potential administrator, but it is a very valuable trait, and one that he has demonstrated greatly in the past. What's more, he also cares very much about the community, and his shown it through his efforts to keep things as organized as possible here. He keeps an eye out for articles that need cleanup or break the rules, and inform the author as such. He frequently gives feedback to help writers improve, and also puts in the commitment to namespace articles when admins don't do it. I realize that his ability to be civil about it was put under question in the past, but I believe he has matured greatly since then, as shown by his most recent posts on any talk page. In conclusion, SPARTAN-118 is keen to help, adheres to the rules, and would make an excellent addition to the administrator team. Support (15/3) Sysop # #As per above--RichardRHunt (talk) ( ) 23:32, February 7, 2011 (UTC) #I am SPARTAN-A110, and I extremely support 118's administration! (And as per above) --SPARTAN-A110 talk 09:11, February 8, 2011 (UTC) #Definitely much more matured and capable of taking on the role of an administrator. --Rozh Talk 23:05, February 9, 2011 (UTC) #As per Reasons for Nomination. EpsilonIndi 00:00, February 10, 2011 (UTC) # # After considering this for some time, I think that SPARTAN-118 would be a good choice as a new admin, for numerous reasons, both those above and others. --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 23:11, February 10, 2011 (UTC) #I have the utmost confidence that SPARTAN-118 has the ability and inclination to perform the role of administrator to the high standard set by the existing administration and expected by the community. Thus, he has my support. #While I have reservations as stated in numerous discussions earlier last year, and despite his uniquely odd behavior as both a regular member and a Moderator of the AAO Project, my observations of Liam have led me to ultimately believe that he is a good candidate for the Halo Fanon Staff. Plenty of experience over his four year tenure on this wiki, in addition to an absurdly great knowledge and comprehension of the universe. To be tl;dr, he's too good of an asset for the wiki to go to waste. CT Sig small #Second Lieutenant Keith Johnson com link 20:48, February 11, 2011 (UTC) #Well, if he ain't going to shirk his job, then I guess I'd say that's a good requirement for any person nominated to be admin. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 21:00, February 11, 2011 (UTC) #You had better not turn into a power-hogging dictator. I cast my vote here with the confidence that you are past your newbie-baiting days. Regards. SPARTAN-091Bureau] [Talk] 00:30, February 12, 2011 (UTC) #Certainly worthy of the role. --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 00:54, February 12, 2011 (UTC) #As per reasons of nomination, as well as: He has helped me begin writing my fanon, and has been the most helpful user I know (To date). Lt. AgreonTalk 01:45, February 12, 2011 (UTC) #As per everyone else. Neutral (1/0) Sysop # I'm honestly unsure what to vote for 118, but the key thing is that I'm really not sure how things would turn out. While in later days he's been better at keeping in check and keeping others in check, there's still the question as to whether it represents a real underlying transformation of self or simply recent adherance out of rules. 118 does know the rules, and does know what makes a good wiki, but on the other hand has been in the middle of some very major wars, and not all that long ago. If he were to become an admin, I'd expect he'd do a good job, and maybe show some real improvement, but for now it seems a little too early without proof. and there may be people better qualified for the job. [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 00:05, February 11, 2011 (UTC) # I don't support it, due to a lesser extant of what Joshie already stated, but I'm not really against it either. He's been here for a while now. ~Hyper Zergling'' 02:00, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Against (2/1) Sysop # Absolutely not, this would be a disaster if he were to be made an administrator. He's arrogant, rude, brash, uncouth, uncivil. I do not believe he has the necessary ability or mentality to be an administrator. He is simply too sure of his own superioty to ever be a suitable one. Some of his comments on article talk pages, or user's talk pages, have definitely been borderline; and the fact he keeps things "organised" doesn't mean he should be given sysop access, I mean LOMI does an excellent job on his own, and I have seen no such organisational work from 118. This whole request seems to be a farce. Joshua (Talk) 18:13, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :I must argue otherwise, regarding your claim about you not seeing organizational work from myself. ::That targets janitoral work; not organisational. Joshua (Talk) 19:18, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :::With respect to your opinion Joshie, why do I get the distinct feeling as if you are letting your past emotional feelings towards Liam hinder your ability to conjure up a professional statement about the man? CT Sig small ::::With respect to your opinion Tony, that's not true in the slightest - I don't let the internet affect me emotionally and more importantly, the past with me isn't relevant, at all. Everything I've said I've seen or experienced since my return. Joshua (Talk) 16:25, February 11, 2011 (UTC) #As helpful as 118 may be, I do not believe that he has the ability to hold the position of administrator. --Do not insult me. 03:11, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Comments That what? That what! THAT WHAT?!?! *Flies into a panic* Seriously though, it's a particularly important question there, so, what were you going to say?[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 23:29, February 10, 2011 (UTC) }} Questions ''Nominee, if you accept the nomination, please answer the following questions. It is advised that voters check the nominee's responses before voting. 1. When did you join Halo Fanon? I joined Halo Fanon on the 20th of May, 2007. 2. What, to you, are your most valuable contributions to Halo Fanon? I feel my most valuable contributions are to the Against All Odds Expanded Universe, and my story with Athena32 - Halo: Heroes All, along with the janitorial duties I preform here. 3. What do you consider to be canon in the Halo universe (i.e. books, movies, games, etc.)? Please describe how you feel this canon is important. The main three games of the Halo games contain the primary canon - or the most credible and core, followed by the other games, and the novels. Legends contains canon, yes, but I feel that it is exactly that - nothing but legends. 4. What do you believe you have contributed to the community? Would you judge yourself as an approachable user? I feel I have helped bring about a higher degree of quality in user's fanon here on the wikia, and helped the site stand alone as the Halo Fan Fiction Wikia. In the past, I do not think I was such an approachable user - but I do believe that has changed; thus, yes - I do. 5. If you are administered, what sort of changes would you propose? Better control of the IRC, somewhat less lenient replies to vandalism, more prompt carrying out of janitorial duties. 6. To the best of your understanding, what does holding the position of administrator entail? The position of Administrator entails the responsibility and integrity to follow the "morally" correct course of action that benefits the users of the site, and the site itself. Being an Admin on Halo Fanon does not give the administered user the right to push around the normal users, but to aid them in whatever on-site endeavor they are attempting to complete. The Admin also must also be the role-model, setting the example for other users of the site to follow. The most important thing to remember about being an Admin is that, while the community can vote a user into the position of Administrator; the community can vote an Admin out of it as well for not doing a proper job. 7. To the best of your understanding, when will you be able to check Halo Fanon after you are administered, in the event that you are? The day of it theoretically occurring - probably within hours. 8. What communities are you associated with online, Halo-related and otherwise? Halo Fanon, Halopedia, the Combine Wikia, Steam community, the PPC (to a minuscule degree), and DeviantArt. 9. What is your familiarity with the Halo universe? I am highly familiar to the canon of the Halo universe, up to Cryptum - which I have not had the pleasure of reading yet. 10. What is your familiarity with Wikia's and Halo Fanon's policies? I am highly familiar with the rules and regulations Halo Fanon; Wikia to a much lessor extent. 11. How would you describe your relationship with the Halo Fanon community and its current administration? While I've had a bad relationship with the Halo Fanon community in the past, I feel that this era has passed - and while some scars might still remain from my more...less mature era, I believe that these wounds have healed, but have not been forgotten. Lest we forget mistakes made. 12. How may any interested users contact you? Through my talkpage, DeviantArt, Forumspring, Steam, and SPARTAN-118 (Talk) 07:39, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Category:Administration_of_this_site